This invention relates to paper bags of the type used to carry consumer products, and more particularly, a bag which is constructed to form an auxiliary or second pocket useful in carrying a second or a pormotional item in addition to the principal item.
Paper bags of the type used to carry consumer goods are well known. These bags are commonly used in markets to carry grocery items and in the retail fast-food trade. These bags are fabricated from a single sheet of peper or a lamination of sheets of paper or plies that are bonded together, glued to form a tube, then severed and folded. The bags thus formed define front, back, side and bottom panels or walls. Such bags have an open top and define a primary product carrying compartment or pocket into which items such as grocery items or fast-food products are loaded. The outer surface of the bag can be printed with various types of indicia. Moreover, if two plies are used, the inner and outer plies can have the same or different properties. For example, the inner ply may be liquid or grease resistant, while the outer ply can be strong and susceptible to printing thereon. Various combinations of properties can be selected, depending upon the use to which the bag is to be put.
Usually bags have only a primary load carrying compartment for carrying a single type of item unless all purchased items are to be carried. It has been found that in selling single items (e.g., fast food items), it is desirable to carry other items, such as promotional items, in the bag preferably separate from the main compartment.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a bag which defines a primary goods compartment and an auxiliary or secondary compartment for selective use with promotional items.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.